The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many modern vehicles, particularly sport utility and cross-over vehicles, are equipped with wiper systems for both a front windshield and a rear windshield. Typically, the front and rear wiper systems are independently controlled and operated and therefore require separate control interfaces and related hardware. The separate control interfaces and hardware increase the overall cost and complexity of each system, as operators are required to monitor and adjust each system separately.